dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Styles
Styles are the visual representations of gear. Once a weapon or armor piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently add the associated style to his or her collection, allowing it to be used via the style window. They are broken down into head, hair, eyes, shoulder, hands, waist, feet, chest, legs, back, skin and primary weapon. Styles may also be collected via special tokens that can be sold or awarded under special conditions. Styles by rarity Like items, some styles will be much harder to collect than others. Common These are the styles available to you from character creation and are often sold by vendors in safe houses or kiosks found in the Hall of Doom or the Watchtower. Uncommon These can be found on items from mission rewards or random drops. In most cases you will find the bulk of a set throughout a mission storyline. Rare Rare styles are only obtained from defeating alert bosses. The same style is often found in different alerts of the same difficulty, and is often role-specific, for example, the Viking style. Epic Epic styles are found on various purple-quality tradable equipment from iconic DC characters – such as Power Girl, Sinestro, and Doctor Fate – that players must face at the end of every secret base, or as extremely rare drops in the Vault. Unique Unique styles are exclusively rewarded via mail for completing briefing or collection and cannot be traded. Iconic Iconic styles are exclusively found only on various iconic battle suits. Vault In addition to uncommon style tokens, The Vault will sometimes yield DC merchandise in the form of a T-shirt or cap. They mimic the costume theme of a popular DC character and their colour cannot be changed. Skin and hair Hair styles are available from unique vendors found near either faction's re-spec chambers, while skin styles must be purchased from secluded doctors that are found in the world. The skin vendor for villains is found in Gotham, directly west of the Ace Chemicals entrance, near the water. The skin vendor for heroes is found in Metropolis, in the middle of the three buildings that collectively make up S.T.A.R. Labs, again near the water (Researcher Quinn , Make sure you are going to STAR Labs, not Old STAR Labs.). They are the most expensive vendor items currently implemented, costing up to 1850 cash. *Villain vendor location Style sets When a player collects every piece of a certain style, they complete the set. Every set available to a player (depending on role, origin and morality) has its own feat worth 25 points, with the exception of the feats for Iconic Battle Suits, which offer 50 point rewards. Sets are designed to fit together and create a distinct appearance when used in their entirety. Most sets have eight pieces, consisting of the Head, Shoulders, Chest, Back, Hands, Waist, Legs and Feet. Gallery File:JimLeeconcepts1.jpg|Style concepts File:JimLeeconcepts2.jpg|Style concepts File:magic_user_by_chuckdee.jpg|Style concept File:90smechtech-by_chuckdee.jpg|Style concept File:smooth_mech_tech_by_chuckdee.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter1olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter2olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter3olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter4olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter5olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter6olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter7olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter8olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter9olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter10olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter11olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter13olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter14olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter15olivernomei.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter16olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter17olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcuonlinecharacter18olivernome.jpg|Style concept File:dcommovikingsandbarbarianschuckdee.jpg|Style concept See also *Style Window *Iconic Battle Suits *Weapon Styles Category:Items Category:Character Customization